Amigos?
by dr4colover
Summary: Que sucede cuando Draco le apuesta a su hermana gemela que puede conseguir un amigos sin amenzas ni por conveniencia antes de que acabe el año? Que pasa cuando la persona que su hermana elige sea nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hace mucho que no me tomaba el tiempo de escribir algo y mucho menos un fic pero mientras leía por décima vez el séptimo libro de Harry Potter tuve una loca idea para un fic y por un largo tiempo pensé en desarrollarla pero primero quiero explicarles mas o menos de que se trataría y si les gusta pues podría continuarla. Mi idea va mas o menos asi…

Esta situada en el ultimo año de Harry y sus amigos, y mas que nada es una historia de amor y sufrimiento entre Draco y Hermione, aunque también incluiré una que otra pareja en la historia y verán uno que otro personaje inventado por mi, como por ejemplo…

Leonor Malfoy es la gemela de Draco y en mi historia ella solo estuvo el primer año en Hogwarts y después fue enviada Beauxbatons, por que Lucius Malfoy no pudo soportar el hecho de que Leo (Así le gusta que le llamen, pues Leonor le parece muy anticuado jaja) quedara en la casa rojo escarlata, en la de los valientes, en la de los amistosos, en la de los leones, o mejor conocida como Gryffindor. Lucius no soportaba la idea de que una Malfoy no fuera asignada a Slytherin, pero después de cinco años lejos de su familia, Leo vuelve a Hogwarts para su ultimo año, todo esto por decisión de su madre.

Cabe aclarar que otra de las razones por las que Lucius se siente molesto ante su hija es que a pesar de tener las mismas facciones aristocráticas de los Malfoy, la blanca piel y unos ojos grises tan deslumbrantes como los de su hijo por no decir que es una copia exacta de Draco excepto por el pequeño detalle de que tiene el pelo negro como la noche, nada cercano al rubio platinado que posee toda la familia Malfoy, además de que para el su hija es una rebelde que nunca podrá controlar pues tiene ideas muy contrarias a las de el y lo desafía constantemente, empezando por los asquerosos sangre sucias como el y el resto de su familia los llaman, Leo no comparte esos ideales y considera a los magos hijos de muggles como algo fascinante e interesante.

Claro que a pesar de ser muy diferente a su familia tiene el porte de un Malfoy y sabe defenderse muy bien y no deben meterse con ella pues a pesar de ser diferente a su hermano, tiene su carácter.

No tiene muchos amigos de su casa, todo a causa de llevar el apellido Malfoy, y la mayoría de Gryffindor no se fían de ella, solo unas cuantas "tontas sin cerebro" de diversas casas como ella les llama jaja, la siguen a todos lados pero solo para conseguir llegar a su hermano y eso la fastidia considerablemente, algo que también le molesta a Draco pues ella es extremadamente hermosa, obvio es su gemela tenia que serlo ja! Así que muchos andan tras ella, pero se andan con cuidado pues Draco esta mas que listo para lanzarles un Avada Kedabra o mínimo un Cruciatus si se atreven a tocarla.

Bueno creo que en cuanto el personaje de Leo ya quedo todo claro… espero que les llegue a gustar su personaje, pues mientras yo me la imaginaba me encanto :D jaja

En cuanto a la historia de Draco y Hermione…. Todo empieza cuando Leo llega a Hogwarts y al recontrarse con su hermano se da cuenta de que Lucius a hecho mucha mella en los ideales de Draco y que cda dia se parece mas a su padre y eso le preocupa, pero Leo sabe que reclamandole no lograra nada…Asi que decide darle por el lado de la competencia donde sabe su hermano es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar y callarla asi que le propone algo asi…

**- Ay hermanito hermanito hermanito… que clase de amigos te conseguiste en mi ausencia, jaja a los estupidos de Crabbe y Goyle, a Zabbini el creidito y a la descerebrada de Pansy** – Leo se burlaba de su hermano mientras platicaban cerca del lago.

**- Por dios Leonor definitivamente naciste con mas genes Black que Malfoy eh!** – le dijo mientras la veía fruncir el ceño.

- **Ademas tu quien eres para reprocharme eso jajaja**- Draco se burlaba de lo lindo y ella no le encontraba la risa definitivamente. Hasta que Draco se dio cuenta que no entendia el por que de su risa.

- **A lo que quiero llegar es, que por lo menos yo si tengo amigos no?** – se burlo. **Por que a los de tu casa no les veo muy entusiasmados con tu regreso jaja.**

Leo entrecerró los ojos – **Pues si, pero Yo Leonor Malfoy! Puedo conseguirme amigos cuando quiera**-

Draco le dedico una mueca burlona y le dijo- **Ah claro, pero puedo asegurarte que la mayoría serán varias estupidas insípidas que solo se acercaran a ti con la esperanza de llegar a mi jajaja**- Leo se molesto y escupió mordazmente- **No me refiero a esa clase de amigos Malfoy!**

**Ja! Entonces?**- se burlo

**- Amigos de verdad Draco, de verdad, no amigos que solo están de mi lado por miedo o por conseguir algo a cambio, no, esa clase de amigos a mi no me interesan, prefiero estar sola y no tenerlos**.

Draco se le quedo viendo y entendía perfectamente a la clase de amigos que Leo se refería y mira que si lo sabia, ella se refería a una amistad como la de el Trío de Oro o mejor dicho al Trío de imbeciles.

Leo veía a su hermano mientras pensaba en el estupido de Potter, la comadreja y la empollona de Granger.

- **Pero bueno, tu que debes saber, no podrías conseguirte un amigo o amiga sin amenazas o sin que te tuviera miedo, eso me queda mas que claro jaja**- Draco la volteo a ver con una cara de sorpresa y le respondió levantando una ceja.

- **Acaso me estas retando tonta?**

- **Tómalo como quieras hermanito, pero no podrías conseguirte un amigo de buena manera, aunque te lo propusieras jaja**

- **Por supuesto que puedo, por dios soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, yo lo puedo todo, es que eso no te queda claro?**

- **De acuerdo hermanito quieres apostar a eso, perderás inmediatamente**- Leo sabia que su plan estaba funcionando y Draco estaba cayendo redondito sin darse cuenta.

- **Acepto, es muy estupida tu apuesta hermanita, porque la que saldrá perdieron eres tu y lo único que lograras es que te demuestre una vez mas, lo astuto e inteligente que soy ja!** – Draco se paseaba por el césped como si fuera un dios griego al que todos deberían de alabar.

- **Si estas tan seguro… de acuerdo en el camino de vuelta al castillo escogeré a la persona a la que tendrás que tratar lo mejor posible para ganarte su amistad, de acuerdo?** – Leo estaba muy feliz de haberlo logrado

- **Por supuesto que estoy listo, eso no se pregunta a un Malfoy!**- le dijo con una cara muy indignada.- **Vamos…**

En el camino de vuelta al castillo Leo y Draco se toparon con varias personas, pero ninguna le parecía la persona perfecta para el plan.

**Mira que te parece ese estupido de ahí** – le señalo Draco ya con cansancio

**No no y no ya te dije que yo escogeré la persona deja de insistir y señalar gente! Es de mala educación! Y déjame decirte que insultando a la gente jamás lograras conseguir su amistad** – bufó y siguió andando

Al entrar por las puerta del castillo se topo con una persona que al reconocerla le pareció mas que perfecta para su plan y de pronto grito con entusiasmo – **Ella! Ella es la elegida.**

Cuando Draco la alcanzo vio a la persona que su hermana, que ahora tenia ganas de estrangular, señalaba, era una muchacha con el uniforme de hogwarts, su falda era mas larga y grande que la egocéntrica de Draco, estaba sentada en una banca mientras leía un gran libro en el que parecía estar muy concentrada, tenia un pelo que mas bien parecía un nido de pájaros de tan enredado que estaba y de pronto Draco enfoco su vista en el escudo de su uniforme y lo único que pudo ver fue un león en color rojo escarlata.

Oh Draco sabia muy bien quien era esa…esa…esa… no encontraba palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a ver a su estupida hermana encolerizado y gritarle…

**- Estas demente Leonor Malfoy si piensas que me arrastrare como un gusano para hacerme amigo de la SANGRE SUCIA GRANGER! **

Leo se molestó mucho al ver la reacción de su hermano – **Pues si quieres ganar la estupida apuesta Draco, lo harás! Me oíste!? Y tendrás que tratarla bien si piensas ganar! O es que te rendirás a la primera? No que muy Malfoy y no se que tanta estupidez me dijiste afuera? Asi que no pongas esa car…**- Leo hubiera seguido gritando si no fuera por…

- **YA CALLATE! Esta bien ya entendí, lo haré, lo haré me volveré el mejor amigo que la sangre su…**- Leo iba a gritar de nuevo- **digo el mejor amigo que Granger haya tenido jamás. **

-**Uyyyyy excelente eso era lo que quería oír hermanito** – Leo se abalanzo sobre su hermano- **Bien tienes hasta fin de año para lograrlo, no lo estropees Dragón.**

Draco suspiro sabiendo que ya no habría manera de zafarse de la loca de su hermana y le grito antes de que Leo desapareciera por las escaleras rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor

- **Y Leo…**

- **Si Dragón?**

- **Ganare esa apuesta me oíste… cueste lo que cueste **

Leo solo le guiño un ojo y se voltio sonriendo y se dijo para si misma – **Por supuesto Dragón yo se que lo harás.**

Así que Hermione Granger agarrate por que no sabes lo que te espera con Draco Malfoy buscando volverse tu mejor amigo… no sabes lo que te espera jaja…

Que les pareció es solo un pequeño adelanto para que se de una idea mas o menos, y que dicen continuo o simplemente mi idea no va ustedes dirán … también comenten que les parece el personaje de Leo :) bueno hasta pronto…


	2. Chapter 2

Lo se lo se me merezco tomatazos y demás por mi gran tardanza pero es que en verdad he tenido tiempo muy ocupados los últimos meses pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta muy apenada… espero que allá valido la pena la espera y si no pues háganmelo saber para ver en que puedo mejorar :) Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y lo que paso en el anterior :)

_- __**Y Leo…**_

_- __**Si Dragón?**_

_- __**Ganare esa apuesta me oíste… cueste lo que cueste **_

_Leo solo le guiño un ojo y se voltio sonriendo y se dijo para si misma – __**Por supuesto Dragón yo se que lo harás.**_

Draco se dirigía a su sala común tratando de entender como había terminado enredado en esta apuesta tan estupida.

-**Si, todo es culpa de esa LEOna tonta que si no fuera porque es mi hermana estaría mas que muerta ahorita por meterme en este embrollo del cual no tengo escapatoria si es que no quiero quedar como un perdedor**- se seguía quejando por los pasillos cuando de repente se topa con su… como le podría llamar a esa…persona tan…estresante… a si, su novia.

-**Wow pero que coincidencia que me topo contigo Drakito amor**- le dijo Pansy con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

- **coincidencia? Si, claro Pansy porque mejor no dejas de seguirme y te largas**- Draco sabia que Pansy tenia la costumbre de seguirlo y toparse constantemente con el y a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo la trataba muy despectivamente ella no se cansaba de estar ahí tras de el como perrito faldero

-**Ay pero Drakito yo lo unico que quiero es estar contigo de nuevo**- le decía mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a el- **Sabes que lo de la otra noche fue estupendo, digo no es que siempre sea excelente cada vez que estamos juntos, pero esa noche me hiciste sentir…**

-**Ya déjalo Pansy… la verdad es que no estoy de humor, estoy demasiado cansado como para aguantar tu voz en este momento.- **le decía un Draco muy hastiado.

Pansy solo se quedo con la boca abierta y unas lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus lindos ojos, si, por que a pesar de ser muy desesperante era una chica muy guapa, de las mas guapas de Hogwarts y especialmente de la casa de las serpientes, tenia muy buen cuerpo que muchas chicas soñarían con tener, además de que siempre iba vestida al ultimo grito de la moda y su uniforme era todo un espectáculo ya que era lo lucia de una manera muy sexy, una blusa con unos cuantos botones abiertos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación con un suéter que mas que cubrir parecía que estaba echo para descubrir, una falda que estaba muy por encima de la rodilla y unos lindo tacones que dejaban a la vista unas largas hermosas y blancas piernas. Si, Pansy no era absolutamente fea, solo que su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, pero Draco sabia que ella era la única que tenia el titulo de novia oficial a pesar de que salía con medio Hogwarts, ella siempre seria la única, la destinada a ser la señora Malfoy y la madre de sus hijos, por que su destino ya estaba marcado así.

Ella repentinamente se quedo callada y cambio su cara y le dijo de una manera enojada mientras iba elevando la voz- **Pues por que estarás tan cansado?, será por que te la pasaste TODA la tarde con una tipeja la cual por supuesto no me llega ni a los talones. YO SOY TU NOVIA DRACO MALFOY Y CREO QUE LO MINIMO QUE MEREZCO ES UN POCO DE RESPETO! ES MUY ESTRESANTE EL SABER QUE TODO MUNDO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TE ACUESTAS CON MEDIO HOGWARTS AUN Y CUANDO SOMOS NOVIOS! **

-**Parkinson escúchame bien y grábatelo en tu cabecita A MI! NADIE ME GRITA ESCUCHASTE? Y NO ES QUE TENGA QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES PERO ERA TIPEJA QUE SEGÚN TU NO TE LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES ES MIL VECES MEJOR MUJER QUE TU Y SI NO FUERA POR EL HECHO DE QUE ES MI HERMANA DEFINITVIAMENTE PREFERIRIA ANDAR CON ELLA QUE CONTIGO…AHORA EN CUANTO LO QUE TE MERECES O NO A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI TANTO TE MOLESTA PUES AQUÍ TERMINA NUESTRA RELACION Y TE PUEDES LARGAR EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO**- le grito encolerizado Malfoy

- **No drakie-pooh espera no te enojes, perdóname soy una estupida lo se, pero es que me vuelve loca el hecho de saber que no soy a la única a la que la haces sentir tan bien en la cama, pensaría que conmigo disfrutas mucho y basta y sobra para no estar con otra… chica, pero por favor no me dejes te prometo no volver a hacer una escena pero por favor no me dejes no me dejes**- Pansy era muy buena para el drama y las falsas lagrimas, su madre la había educado bien.

-**Ya ya cállate! Esta bien no te dejare pero tienes que detener estas escenitas, ante todos tu eres la única oficial escuchaste? La próxima señora Malfoy y eso no cambiara**- esto lo dijo un Draco con un tono un poco resignado

- **Te quiero Draco, yo se que soy la única oficial y eso me hace muy feliz…me das un beso? **

Draco estaba harto de la exasperante chica, pero la verdad es que andaba muy estresado por lo de la apuesta con su hermana por lo que se dijo a si mismo "bueno aunque sea me puedo divertir un rato con Pansy, digo después de todo es mi novio y no esta nada mal". Así que Draco se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cara bruscamente y la empezó a besar con mucha fuerza y se dirigían si ver hacia la sala común para estar un poco más cómodos mientras que Pansy sonreía por su tan ansiada victoria.

Mientras tanto en al otro lado del castillo se encontraba una castaña un poco muy descuidad leyendo un libro sobre quidditch, se preguntaran por que nuestra querida Hermione leía un libro sobre ese deporte el cual según ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y que solo servia para quitar tiempo muy valioso de los estudios. Pero Hermione tenia una muy buena razón para estar investigando sobre el deporte, Ron la había retado diciéndole que podía ser muy buena en todas las materias pero que jamás pasaría su clase de vuelo y que nunca se había interesado por le quidditch no por que fuera una perdida de tiempo si no porque el sabia que ella no era buena para ello y que nunca lo seria.

Así que ahí tenían a una Hermione muy concentrada tratando de aprender todos los puntos claves y maneras de aprender a jugar quidditch en un corto tiempo algo así como "Como jugar Quidditch para tontos" ella le demostraría a Ron y a todo aquel que pensara que no era buena en todo que efectivamente si lo era, todo lo que ella se proponía lo lograba. El único problema es que para nuestra castaña no era difícil aprenderse la teoría sobre como jugar Quidditch perfectamente si no que el dilema era que le tenía pavor a las alturas y no sabia como controlar una escoba por mas de 5 segundos….

**-Estupido Ron que me tiene que estar retando todo el tiempo, es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, algo como dejar de comer y ponerse a estudiar si es que no quiere reprobar el último año, maldita sea le voy a demostrar a todos que puedo ser tan buena jugadora como Ginny- **se quejaba la castaña

**- Solo tengo que conseguir a alguien de cualquier casa que este en el equipo para que me ayude a resolver lo de la escoba…bueno menos de las serpientes rastreras por supuesto...jaja imagínenme pidiéndole a Zabbini o peor aun a Draco hurón oxigenado Malfoy que me ayuden a practicar ja!**- la castaña se reía de esto…

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que una pelinegra escondida tras la pared escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y después se retiraba silenciosamente hacia las mazmorras a buscar a su hermanito.

- **Genial! esta es la oportunidad perfecta de Draco para acercarse a Hermione, solo tendré que practicar un poco con el para que se comporte aun que sea un poco amable si no Granger lo mandara por donde vino**- si Leo ya sabia muy bien como llevar acabo su plan solo le rogaba a Merlín que todo saliera como lo planeado, porque si no seria muy tarde para su hermano…

Que les pareció? Se que no es muy largo pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con el examen de admisión para la carrera lo cual ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero no se preocupen prometo actualizar pronto…déjenme sus comments para ver si les agrada como va el fic o si definitivamente es un fracaso….

Gracias por leerme :) hasta la próxima


End file.
